Group lock boxes are used when multiple employees work on the same machine or the same equipment. After a machine is locked, the machine keys are placed in the group lock box. Each employee secures their personal padlock along the sides of the group lock box to ensure that no one employee can have access to the machine keys in the box unless all the employees remove their individual padlocks. A main padlock is typically placed at the front of the group lock box. When the main padlock is removed, the group lock box with the plurality of individual padlocks generally prevents access to the keys inside the box. However, in some current lock box designs, the lock box lid may be partially raised when the main padlock has been removed thereby providing access to the machine keys inside the group lock box.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a group lock box where no individual employee has access to the machine keys in the box unless all of the employees have removed their individual pad locks. It is also desirable to provide an improved group lock box that eliminates security issues with current lock box designs.